Quirks Of The Daddy To Be
by StarlessCharm
Summary: Summary Inside. InuxKag
1. Dear Diary

**Quirks Of The Daddy-To-Be

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha. The series belong to Rumiko Takahashi.This story seems to be unoriginal either.

* * *

**Summary:** Kagome has adopted a child named Shikiri ( or Shiki for short ). Kagome thought she was able to handle the child, since she's always wanted her own, but couldn't find the "one". But now things are now getting out of hand. Kagome got fired, for lateless of arrival, and was now in need of a job. Not to mention a good pay aswell. And Shiki was beginning to want a daddy.Along comes Prince Charming. A gorgeous, manly gentleman who offered her a decent job with a very good pay, a teacher. But what really is the plan of this generous offer?

* * *

**Basic Information of Story:**

Inuyasha: 25 ( Just a note, he's human in this story. )

Kagome: 22 ( Workaholic, boring, you get the rest? And as we know it, along comes the devious hunk to change her life! )

Shikiri: 9 ( She's pretty smart for her age. She also seems to know the relationship-to-come about Inuyasha and Kagome, and tries her hardest to bring them together. )

* * *

**_09/23/2009_**

_Dear Diary,_

_My first day teaching at Tama Public School was exciting.Getting to know the children was fantastic! They're all so adorable. Grade 1 seems so long ago in my life. I can't seem to remember who my teacher was. I just seem to recall her face. She was absolutely beautiful, and kind. Anyways, I taught the class how to count upto 1000. Hehe, thechildren are just so cute when they stumble on a number. But they really learn fast-I'm quite surprised. _

_When I got home, I was quite exhuasted. I began to think about my hero. He was handsome. He haddark violet eyes. I've never seen anyone withviolet eyes.The colortouched to black though, but you still seethedark shade of purple still. His hairlooked so silky, it shined in the sun. It really was long,atleast upto his waist. Gosh, I believe I'm blushing madly just thinking about him. I hope I hadn't developpeda crush. I hadn't had that sincehigh school! Anyhow,I couldn't believe he just offered me a job out of the blue! Which brings me to a question; how did he know about my conflict? I hope he wasn't a stalker..._

_So now I must be on my way downstairs to cook dinner for Shiki and I. Her birthday just passed recently. I believe 2 weeks ago. She is now 9 years old. It's funny how she acts more maturely than the other children she's friends with. She seems to be more focused on her surroundings. She doesn't play most of her free time. She started reading 100 paged chapter books. She's into fantasy and mystery. I'm really impressed. _

_I should come to an end for this diary entry. And so, Diary, in my opinion, life is pretty good. Until then, I'll write next time._

_-Kagome Higurashi._

_

* * *

_

_**02/12/2012**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh! How long has it been since I've touched this diary? 3 years... gosh!_

_Well, all I can say is, these long 3 years has been great!_

_My hero who saved me, is now my fiance!_

_Can you believe that? _

_Well, now Shiki is 12 years old. My fiance and Shiki have a great relationship. I'm glad they're having fun. I can see them outside, playing with the water hose. Oh dear, they just broke the chair out there..._

_So much has happened. My life has been turned upside down. I'm actually a professer now at Shikon University. Since I recieved a degree from teaching at Tama Public School and also going back to studying for the upcoming exams a year ago. My fiance has a successful company. We travel a lot now, going around new places. I'm not boring, stiffed, stressed... I'm just so carefree now! I don't know how he changed me so much! _

_I can still remember the day when we met the second time. He was actually a cocky bastard. Until we started hanging out with eachother more. He began to open up for me. Not that he wasn't toocold towards me before, but I saw some tints of his eyes beginning to soften up. He's told me why he's a jerk sometimes. He's told me his past of how his first love deceived him with a scum. Apparently, her name was Kikyo. My sister. I was a bit shocked. Anyways, he told me Kikyo was using him as a sex toy, and his money. Kikyo denied it all and simply said she just fell inlove with someone else. _

_I felt so sorry for the poor guy. No wonder he was acting so mean to me when he recognized who I was. You see, at first he thought I was Kikyo, in need of a job and all. After a week of explanations and misunderstandings, he realised I was KAGOME. Not Kikyo. But me! After that, he acted a little nicer. But still couldn't accept the fact that I resembled Kikyo so much. After taking me on dates, he realised that Kikyo was nothing compared to me, and that I was Kagome. _

_He told me he began to fall for me. And guess what? I felt the same too._

_Gods, I love him so much. It's a wonder how I'msuch alucky girl._

_Anyways I guess I'll close this entry now. I have to get back to cooking dinner. _

_Reading my last entry, I had the same purpose to end the entry._

_Funny._

_-Kagome Noharai_

* * *

_**Love is like sprinkle dust. It tinkles down your head, and something magical happens. And to think, it all began like this...**_ _**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Yes, this story, the chapers are very short. I don't expect much reviews, but if you can, please do!


	2. Love?

**Quirks Of The Daddy-To-Be**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha. The series belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This story seems to be unoriginal either.

* * *

**Summary:** Kagome has adopted a child named Shikiri ( or Shiki for short ). Kagome thought she was able to handle the child, since she's always wanted her own, but couldn't find the "one". But now things are now getting out of hand. Kagome got fired, for lateless of arrival, and was now in need of a job. Not to mention a good pay aswell. And Shiki was beginning to want a daddy.Along comes Prince Charming. A gorgeous, manly gentleman who offered her a decent job with a very good pay, a teacher. But what really is the plan of this generous offer?

* * *

**Basic Information of Story:**

Niko:27

Miroku:26

Sango:25

* * *

"Oh, Niko! What am I going to do?" I whined and whined to my friend. Nothing could compare to my misery! If only Shiki hadn't expressed her feelings of the missing daddy in her life. Oh, really! What am I going to do?

You see, I gave up dating after high school, and focused on my career. I wanted to become a professer at Shikon University. My plans and goals to achieve that was totally wiped out when I realised I really wanted to take care of a child. So I adopted a little cute girl named Shikiri. She was only 5 at the time when she became a part of my life. I dropped out of school, and applied for full-time and part time jobs.

But lately, I couldn't handle those jobs and taking care of Shiki was getting out of hand. I became more stressed. Shiki complained I was boring and always worked. I hadn't had a decent sleep or even a dinner!

The reason why I had stopped dating was because of my old love life. I had a wonderful boyfriend named Koga. We had everything planned out. We were going to have children. Atleast 2-3. We were going to buy a small house up in Kyoto. We were going to study to become professers together.But I was betrayed! My whole heart shattered. He had another woman in his life behind his back! He even had the gull to tell me he was going to tell me sooner or later. And guess what? He still wanted me! I dumped him immediately, and swore never to love again.

"Kags, I don't know what you can do. What I'm going to say next, you'll only shake your head on me. " Niko Yokura. She's helped me in a lot of ways. She'sawaitress at Club Mira. My best friend, Miroku Kazaana, owns the club. Niko was Miroku's girlfriend once, but it didn't work out. So now they think of eachother as family. Miroku, you can say has a 'cursed hand' as he would put it. He's a lecherous pervert. But we all can see he has his heart settled on my bestest friend in the whole universe, Sango Taiji.

Their love is pretty hilarious. Sango denies that she holds no feelings towards the pervert, but yet she cares for him a lot.

"What are you going to say next?" I'm in no position to get angry if I came for advice. That wouldn't be fair would it? I'm sucha burden to my friends sometimes. I wonder how they deal with my problems!

"Fall inlove. Get married." It's like, my friends are my problem solvers. Should I get them gifts to show my appreciation? I'm sure Sango would like a-

"HELL NO." Fall inlove? GET MARRIED? Like that'll happen! I vowed to never love anyone else again!

"It's like, the only way, Kags. You need a husband. A daddy to take care of lil' sweet Shiki. She's not dumb you know. She's a lot smarter than the other kids I take care of at daycare. You do realise she read your other diary from long ago in high school? She knows what's going on. She'll probably catch on why there is no daddy in her life." Oh, I sometimes wish Shiki wasn't too smart.

"I know, I know. I still don't know how she got her hands on it!"

"Hm. I guess one of the mysteries of life."

"Probably. But I really don't think there's a man out there who's upto my standards. Who knows if they're like that bastard!"

"Kagome, trust me. Not every man is like Koga."

True, true. But it'll be hard to convince me still. But gosh, falling inlove just takes the cake! How can I fall inlove? Someone who'll love Shiki, who she will love him back.

...Why do I feel so desperate all of a sudden to try this out?

"Well, it's getting late. I'll see you later, Niko. Thanks a lot." I waved at her and turned to leave.

"No prob, Kags. Take care, okay? And give love a second chance."

I just turned around and nodded. As I left the club, I smelled the fresh air.

_To fall inlove again... Giving love a... second chance._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Second chapter of this story!


End file.
